De Tre Hyenorna: Vilse På Savannen
by qopu999
Summary: När Hasira kör bort sin unge i vredesmod, bestämmer sig Mgumu för att bege sig till Banzai för att få hjälp, men kommer vilse och kan inte hitta hem, och sticker sig av misstag på en förgiftad taggbuske just som tiden börjar att bli knapp och solen går ned...


_ **DE TRE HYENORNA**__**Vilse På Savannen **_

"Du är en plåga! Vet du det?" morrade Hasira till sin unge, som skamset sänkte huvudet.

"Men mamma, bara för att jag inte är en tuffing behöver du inte bli så arg. Jag gör ju så gott jag kan." suckade Mgumu. Precis då höjde hans mamma tassen och gav honom en rejäl örfil. Han såg hur ilskan lyste i hennes ögon. Nu var hon rasande!

"GE DEJ IVÄG, SNORUNGE!" röt hon. Mgumu tog försiktigt några steg bakåt.

"Men mamma.." försökte han, men det var ingen idé.

"GÅ!!!" fräste Hasira utom sig av vrede. Då sprang den lilla hyenaungen ut ur hålan som han och hans mamma bodde i. Men nu när hon hade tröttnat på honom, var han tvungen att vara någon annan stans, tills hon hade lugnat ned sig. Han väntade tålmodigt utanför hålan. När det såg ut som hon hade blivit lugn, gick han försiktigt tillbaka.

Tyvärr hade hon inte ändrat sig och kastade ut honom än en gång.

Snyftades reste han sig upp och lunkade iväg. Varför var hon så missnöjd? Vad hade han gjort fel?

_Samtidigt…_

"Tjenare, Banzai! Hur är läget?" frågade Shenzi när hon gick förbi.

"Toppen, du då?" svarade Banzai med ett leende.

"Samma här. Ses vid jakten." sade Shenzi och vandrade vidare.

"Det gör vi." ropade han efter henne. Han drog en suck av lättnad och lade huvudet i sina tassar, men hörde plötsligt ett svagt, kvidande ljud. När han tittade upp, såg han en liten hyenaunge som satt bredvid en stor stock och grät.

"Hörru, vad har hänt lillen?" frågade Banzai mjukt. Mgumu vände blicken mot honom.

"Mamma vill ha mej me-er!" grät han. Banzai klappade honom lätt på axeln och lyfte upp honom i sin famn.

"Då får du vara hos mej. Hur låter det?"

"Bra, men jag saknar mamma." snyftade Mgumu och gömde ansiktet i Banzais armar. Banzai fortsatte att lugna honom tills han somnade. Hasira kunde vara ganska hård, men ibland var det för mycket.

"Oroa dej inte, lille vän. Jag ska prata med henne." viskade han till den sovande ungen som låg i hans armar. Han suckade djupt. Även om Hasira var en tuffing, betydde det absolut inte att hon skulle vara elak mot den lille. Där gick gick gränsen.

Smygandes gick Banzai långsamt genom det höga gräset tills han såg en stor lya nära ett mycket stort träd. Han stannade vid ingången.

"Hallå där, är det nån hemma?" frågade Banzai. Hasira tittade upp.

"Hej pappa." mumlade hon, utan att ens titta på honom. Banzai klev in i den mörka rummet.

"Lite mörkt, eller hur?" skämtade han. Då rynkade hon på nosen.

"Vaddå? Är'ru mörkrädd?" fnös Hasira nonchalant.

"Nej, jag ville bara skämta." svarade Banzai, då himlade Hasira med ögonen.

"Äh, väx upp, va? Sluta upp med det där tramset!" muttrade hon och kliade sig bakom örat med bakbenet. Hon lät nästan som om hon vore hans mor när hon sa så. Banzai bara log och skakade på huvudet.

"Kan inte, frun. Är svårt att ändra på." retades han.

"Vad ville du? Bara komma hit och ha kul? Då tar du fel!" sade hans dotter med en varnade ton i rösten.

"Både och. Men jag ville bara säga att du inte ska vara så hård mot den lille. Han är ju bara en unge. Snälla låt bli att klippa till honom, det skadar honom mer en vad du tror." suckade Banzai.

"Ja, ja okej då. Men vad är poängen om man behandlar honom som en mes, då blir han ju _ALDRIG_ tuff."

"Han bli ingen mes, Hasira. Jag pratar om att vara snäll. Jag förstår att är ung och så, men om du bara ber mig om hjälp så hjälper mamma och jag dej. Det är inte meningen att du ska behöva göra allt på egen hand även om du är en tuffing. Vi vill gärna hjälpa dej." sade Banzai lugnt, noga med att inte reta upp henne.

"Alla säger att du är en tuff grabb. Men du var aldrig tuff mot oss! Inte ens nu heller! Varför kan du inte bete dej som en värsting om du är en?!" fnös Hasira. Då såg hon hur hennes pappa sänkte blicken mot marken, han såg nästan sorgsen ut. Bara nästan.

"Jag kan inte. Jag skulle aldrig vilja det heller," suckade Banzai.

"Varför?"

"Jag hatar att se nån som jag tycker om darrar med fasa så fort jag kommer. Eller att vara hård mot någon. Jag tycker inte om det. Det bara är så." sade Banzai mjukt, med en vemodig blick. Då förstod Hasira. Hon suckade men sade sedan:

"Okej, jag förstår. Hejdå."

"Vad menar du med det?"

"Att jag vill vara ifred. Fattar du?" väste Hasira kyligt. Banzai nickade och gick mot utgången.

Med en tung suck vände han sig mot henne en sista gång.

"Hejdå." sade han lågt och gick därifrån.

Hasira tittade långt efter honom tills han var helt utom synhåll. Hon suckade igen. Egentligen tyckte hon om sin pappas barnsliga sida, men hur skulle hon både kunna vara tuff och ha kul med sin familj på samtidigt?

Undrar tiden hade Mgumu vandrat ut på savannen för att få en stund för sig själv. Solen hade börjat sjunka nedför horisonten och det började att bli skymning. Chikadorna surrade i den svala kvällsbrisen och babianerna var på väg upp i träden för att sova.

Han gick genom det långa, höga gräset som nästan skymde sikten för honom. Han visste att han var långt hemifrån, men vad spelade det för roll? Hans mamma ville ändå inte ha honom och tyckte nog att det var bättre utan sin unge.

Då kände han något vasst som sjönk in i tassen. Med ett gryende skakade han av sig taggen från den giftiga blåtörnade törnen, det var inte dödligt men man kunde bli väldigt sjuk.

Plötsligt gick allt runt i cirklar och sedan blev allting svart…

_Några stora rödögda varelser närmade sig honom och sparkade eldbollar efter honom. Jämrandes försökte han fly, men det var ingen idé._

Inne i hålan, kunde Hasira höra kvidande ljud någonstans ute på savannen. Hon gick nyfiket bort i ljudets riktning för att ta reda på vad som gnydde så mycket. När hon kom fram, var det ingen mindre än hennes egen son som hade blivit sjuk efter att ha blivit stucken av den blåtörnade törnen.

Hon lutade sig ned och tog honom i nackskinnet och bar hem honom.

_Tre minuter senare…_

Mgumu vred och vände på sig, samtidigt som han grät och yrade på grund av febern som hade tillkommit i samband med giftet.

"Mamma.." kved han. Hasira ville först bara strunta i honom, men när hon hörde hur ledsen han faktiskt var, kunde hon inte låta bli att känna en känsla av medlidande när hon hörde hans hackiga andning och låga röst.

"Ja." svarade hon.

"Får jag vara hos dej? Jag ska försöka att bättra mej."

"Det får du, min son. Jag tycker om dej ändå, du behöver inte vara tuffare än du är." sade hon mjukt, och höll den lilla ungen intill sig. Hon kände hur Mgumu lugnade ned sig när han låg i hennes starka armar.

"Det blir bra igen. Det är inte farligt." viskade hon till sin son som nu sov. Då och då gnydde han till i sömnen, men den här gången struntade hon inte i honom. Han behövde henne.

_"Förlåt mej."_ viskade hon tyst.

Längre bort stod en dold figur vid ingången. Banzai log när han såg sin dotter och sitt barnbarn tillsammans igen, äntligen hade hon förstått att hon kan vara en tuffing samtidigt som hon kunde vara snäll.

_SLUT_


End file.
